Standby generators are widely known and used. Typically, these generators are used to provide emergency power during sudden power outages, for example in severe weather conditions, in a power blackout, and/or in an overworked power grid. Such generators can provide whole house or office backup power, and can be used as a main power source. These standby generators usually are located outside and are connected to a fuel supply, such as a natural gas line or tank (i.e. propane tank). A housing structure contains the generator to about an overall size of a typical central air conditioner unit, and has been known to provide a durable construction with lockable doors and sound attenuation features.
However, such known generator housings have shortcomings in that they do not provide satisfactory cooling air to a generator, and do not provide optimal sound attenuation, such as when a generator is in use. Furthermore, such generator housings do not provide easy access, so that a generator can be installed, repaired, and/or transported.
Thus, further improvements may be made upon existing generator housings, such as to provide a cooling function to the generator, improve sound attenuation, and provide ease of access for installation, maintenance and transport.